


Gem heat

by MintiestOreo



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, gem heat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintiestOreo/pseuds/MintiestOreo
Summary: This is what happens when you’re on discord at night sleep deprived. Two people suggested me to do Peridot fuckin lapis with limb enhancers and Peridot begging to be fucked with lapis’s water powers





	Gem heat

Peridot noticed Lapis was a bit ‘off’ lately she wouldn’t talk to her normally and when she did actually talk it would be “not now” “stay away” or “go away” and she was a darker shade of blue too. Peridot didn’t know why Lapis was being so distant towards her and it had to happen when they were getting close too. So one night Peridot decided to ask Lapis if she would want to watch CPH with her Peridot climbed up the ladder to find Lapis in the corner  
“Hey wanna watch CPH with me”  
“N-not now P-Peridot”  
Peridot didn’t understand so she went closer she saw Lapis was a darker shade of blue then last time “Hey are you okay?” Peridot asked. “Yes, Now please...go away” Peridot went closer and sat next to her and her thigh accidentally rubbed next to Lapis’s, Lapis accidentally slipped a moan. “ Ohh stars you’re in a gem heat aren’t you?” “I told you to go away” Lapis looked down and whispered. “you know if you needed help you-you could’ve told me?” Peridot said. “P-Peridot you don’t h-have to” Lapis looked away she couldn’t believe what she heard from the younger gem. Peridot leaned in to kiss Lapis, and Lapis kissed back immediately. They both fell back onto the floor Peridot being on top, Peridot went down to Lapis’s jaw then her neck sucking and biting, Lapis moaned and fazed off her dress.  
Two of Peridot’s floating fingers went over to pinch and rub Lapis’s left nipple while she bit and sucked on her collarbone “O-ohh f-fuck, P-Peridot!” Peridot detached off her neck and licked and kissed the places she bit on and slid down to her right nipple kissing and licking it before attaching onto it gently sucking giving little nips here and there. Lapis moaned loudly at this and Peridot smirked and sucked harder, before going down to her pussy. Peridot kissed her way down and stopped in between her thighs nipping at her inner thighs before giving hickeys. “D-don’t be a-a t-t-tease” Lapis whimpered, Peridot chuckled before finally hovered over her area breathing on it.  
This made Lapis buck her hips and give a loud whine which turned into a very loud moan once Peridot finally gave a long slow lick on her vulva ending at her clit to suck on it. Peridot pressed one of her floating fingers into her starting a simple pace of going in and out. “A-ahhhhh P-Peri, F-fasterrrr~” Lapis moaned while bucking her hips. Peridot did just that sucking harder and humming on her clit while pumping her finger faster in her rubbing her walls till she found that one spot. “A-AHH there p-please don’t stop~”Lapis moaned her movements started getting more erratic hips jutting up more, moans gaining more volume until. “P-PERIDOOOOOTTT AHHHHHHHHHHH~” Lapis came...hard Peridot slowed down still putting a little bit of pressure on that spot deep inside her and milked her till she was spent. Lapis laid there in her afterglow breathing heavily, Peridot was about to get until she got pinned by Lapis kissing her going down to her ear “ I’d say it’s my turn to make you cum hmm~” Lapis whispered nipping her earlobe Peridot bit her lip and fazed off her suit and said” Fuck me raw with your powers”. Lapis chuckled got up and sat down in the chair and made chains around her hand pinning her down and a tentadrill out of water “with pleasure~” Peridot screamed loudly once the tentadrill entered her fast and hard no middle ground. Lapis watched controlling the water fucking Peridot till she couldn’t even walk properly the next day hearing her pleasured screams and loud moans made her go even faster “A-A-HHHHH La-Lapisssssss I-I’m almost t-t-there nghhhh” a few more and Peridot climaxed with a scream which turned into a loud moan Lapis milked her through it until spent and raw. Lapis sent the water back and Peridot was passed out she hummed and picked her up took her too the hammock and got in and cuddled Peridot “Thanks...for everything” Lapis kissed her gem and let the night take them.


End file.
